MaliaxRyan Date
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Ryan finally has the courage to ask Malia out. So how would things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, and the Humans and the Terrans, and some of the characters, I only use them for my storied, but, I do own Ryan and Malia.

**Author's Note**: Be advised that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards, but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly and if you do not understand something let me know. Also, this story will contain Human x Anthro, and Interspecies Relationship, don't like don't read.

"..." = **character's Speech**

* * *

It was a warm day on planet Koatov that it is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth. The sun's rays beat down, gracefully upon a 6.601 million square feet headquarters where many races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, and the Humans or Terrans gathered. Koatov is one of, if not the most important headquarters for the Gaia Empire and their allies as well as the main supplier of military and civilian spacecraft, and the location of their largest and most active shipyard. It is also where the Gaia Empire and their allies most elite troops, trained, and it is the place which they return after a hard day of missions.

Inside of one of the building that it is a 3,000-square-foot two-story gym building was a male Terran named Ryan who is a tall, tan-skinned muscular male Terran at least around at 6 feet 1 inch tall with a high cheekbones with a short dark-brown spiky-hair pointing backwards with a dark-brown thin shaved/styled ring beard, dark-brown eyes, and a scar across his face. Ryan was shirtless wearing only a pair of fingerless brown-gloves, brown-worker boots, and a tactical-trousers. Meanwhile, another human male named Jacob Taylor who was standing up was watching, Ryan doing the weightlifting workout. Ryan was lying on a bench-press doing weightlifting with sweat coating on his body as he took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to lift the bar. Closing his eyes, he felt the weight of the iron pressed up against his back shoulders as he was lifting and lowering the bar up and down. Ryan gripped the bar, swallowing a grunt as he lifted the bar in the air before lowering it down.

"Come on, Ryan..." Jacob said as he was standing up with his arms folded tightly across his chest while he was watching Ryan lying on a bench-press doing weightlifting, "You've dated girls before. Why is Malia any different?"

Ryan was shirtless wearing only a pair of fingerless brown-gloves, brown-worker boots, and a tactical-trousers. He was lying on a bench-press doing weightlifting with sweat coating on his body as he took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to lift the bar. Closing his eyes, he felt the weight of the iron pressed up against his back shoulders as he was lifting and lowering the bar up and down. Ryan gripped the bar, swallowing a grunt as he lifted the bar in the air before lowering it down.

"Because, Malia and I have a history as friends, not as two people that have romantic feelings for each other..." Ryan muttered in response as he continues lifting the bar before he lowers the bar down, "So, we'll always just be just friends." He panted as his muscles throbbed from the heavyweights of the bar as he continues lifting it and lowered it.

"Yes, but you don't want to stay friends with her, am I right?" Jacob quietly asked as he was smirking.

Ryan gasped as the grip on the bar slackened and the bar nearly dropped on his face, but he quickly managed to regain his strength long enough to put the weight-bar back on its stand, he then sat up from the bench-press panting as he looked at Jacob.

"It's not like anything would happen between us anyways..." Ryan quietly said while he was still panting for his workout, "We know each other too well." He said before he grabbed his bottle of water and took a drink from it, "Besides..." He said before he took another sip from his bottle, "How do I know she won't reject me and I'll just end up making a fool of myself?" He said but he was a bit taken aback when a humored chuckled escaped Jacob's mouth.

"You may not have noticed this, but..." Jacob said still with a smirk on his face, "You're not the only one that has a look of admiration in your gaze whenever you're both in the same room."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his neck as his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Malia really likes you..." Jacob quietly said still with a smirk on his face, "She has for a while, and I know you like her too."

"I don't... She doesn't... but..." Ryan stammered and looked at Jacob in astonishment, "She really likes me?"

"Oh, don't tell me you never noticed it..." Jacob said in astonishment, "I know she likes you very much." He said, "But... She's too nervous to tell you because of the race difference between you two." He said, "Just make the first move, will you?" He quietly said as he glared at Ryan who was still sitting in the bench-press.

"I can't just go to her and tell her that I like her more than a friend..." Ryan said as he ran his fingers through his hair before he sighed heavily, "She will think that I'm the biggest idiot and she then will not like me." He said, "Besides." He said before he stood up from the bench-press, "It's not normal for two people of two different species to date and I think it's best to stick with what's normal!"

"I don't know why you are worried about that..." Jacob said with a small laugh on his voice, "That did not stop someone like our friend Garrus and Renata to be together, or Asyr and Gavin to hookup." He said with a small smile on his face, "And then me and my girlfriend Erall who is a female Draenei we've been dating for three years." He quietly said and Ryan felt flush in embarrassment over the conversation and with his relationship with Malia, so he took a quick sip from his bottle of water, "So, don't even deny the fact that you like Malia too."

"I don't..." Ryan said as he felt flush in embarrassment before he took another sip from his bottle of water, "As I told you... She's a friend."

"You two are too close to be just friends." Jacob said and Ryan rolled his eyes and took another sip from his bottle of water with a small noise of annoyance, "I knew you two cared about each other!" He said with a smirk on his face, "Everyone could see it!" He said, "Even I know, and I'm completely oblivious." He said and then there was a brief silence between the two friends as Ryan's mind was racing and he was also speechless, "Malia loves you, and she will be so excited if you finally grew the balls to ask her on an actual date." He said, smirking at his friend.

"Malia and I have been friends for three years..." Ryan said with a small noise of annoyance on his voice but still feeling the flush, "If I tell her I want to take her out on an actual date, I can ruin it forever." He said, "Besides, Malia has stated before that she's not interested in a relationship. So it's better for us to stay friends."

Jacob was about to reply when he was interrupted when he heard the door slam open, and both men glanced over at Malia who is a female Burmecian who stands approximately at 6 feet and 1½ inches tall with a upperback-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes with a slender curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body with gray-fur around her body. Malia was wearing a sky-blue yoga pants and a sky-blue Yoga Push-up Bra Top that bares her midriff, and a pair of dark-blue fingerless combat gloves, she was making her way toward them while she was holding a small sealed container on her hand.

"Hey, guys!" Malia greeted as she then stopped not to far from Ryan.

"I have to use the bathroom..." Jacob said suddenly with a smirk on his face before he looks at Ryan, "Remember what I told you, Ok?" He said this before he winked at Ryan.

Jacob then ran toward the exit and Malia look at him in confusion before disappearing through the door while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Malia questioned as she looks at Ryan.

"I have no idea." Ryan replied before he sat on the bench-press.

"Anyway, here." Malia said as she gave Ryan the small sealed container.

"You brought lunch for me?" Ryan said as he was pleasantly surprised, "Thank you." He said as he took the plastic box from Malia who then sat beside him on the bench press, "You know, you really are a considerate person."

"Well, it's well past lunchtime..." Malia quietly said as she looks at Ryan, "So, I thought you must be hungry."

Ryan smile and opened his lunch, he saw that it was a grilled chicken breast sandwich, "Here." He said as he offered half of his sandwich to Malia who looks at him as she was pleasantly surprised.

"No that's alright... I don't need to eat now." Malia said politely.

"You sure? It wouldn't be polite to eat while you have nothing." Ryan said with a small smile on his face.

"It's ok, I don't mind. Besides... I... Got that for you." Malia said before she looks away.

Ryan smiled and nodded, "Thank you." He said before he bites into his lunch.

Malia then stood up and got into the plank position and started doing push-ups effortlessly, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. Ryan who was continue eating was watching her muscles contract and relax over and over. He likes how Malia look, she is an attractive young grown female Burmecian with a girlish yet well-toned figure and slightly taller than Ryan. Though multiple people have commented on her ladylike beauty, Malia is an unabashed tomboy and spends much of her time doing workout and dressing on boys clothes. Ryan also likes her personality, she is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. She is stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions, but she is a bit more tactful with her honesty.

Malia is also a quiet and collected female Burmecian with a serious but courteous demeanor; strictly disciplined and extremely rational, she rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping her colleagues on track. Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and even a little mean, Malia is not as cold and distant as she may appear. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her no-nonsense attitude; beneath her professional aura is a kind soul who understands the difficulty of carrying a heavy burden. Ryan was still sitting on the bench-press eating his lunch and watching Malia silently doing a push-up. If nothing else, he had to admit that she is an extremely fine specimen of the female physique a very near perfect if he was to be completely honest with himself.

###########

After a minute of doing push-up and Ryan eating his lunch, Malia could feel her arms shaking for so much push-up she was doing. Her muscles felt like they were liquefying, but she was still doing push-ups slowly by going, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, but then, Malia stopped doing the push-up and laid down on the floor panting.

"Malia?"

Malia lifted her head, chicory eyes widening at the call, "Huh?" She asked, brushing her long green hair from her face and look at Ryan who was beside her.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked as he helps her to sit up.

"Mm..." Malia hummed with a faint nod and then she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking away, "Yeah... I Fine." She replied as she was panting and almost breathless.

"Don't push yourself too much..." Ryan quietly said as he lifted his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it, "Take a break." He said and Malia nodded obediently, "You need to look after yourself."

"I do know my limits!" Malia said still panting for air.

"Clearly, you don't!" Ryan said as he sat beside Malia, "You keep pushing and pushing until you crack. That's dangerous."

"Yeah..." Malia replied still panting for air as she looks at Ryan, "But all the training paid off, didn't it?" She puffed a little with pride.

"That's as well as may be..." Ryan said, "But if you'd pushed yourself too hard, too much in training, you might have jeopardized yourself." He said, "And we need you at your best." He said and Malia tried to speak but he raised a hand to stop her, "I know what you're going to say." He said before he sat up straight and pointed out his index fingers on either side of his head and then dropped his voice and said, "'It was just this one time'..." He said and Malia chuckled at his poor impression of her, "Well, I call BS on that because I know it's not." He said as he then looks at Malia, "You push and push, and we don't notice at the time, but..." He quietly said, "Not this time."

Protesting was pointless, so instead, Malia chuckled and gave a tiny nod, "Okay, I admit defeat." She said as she was still panting, "I pushed it too far."

There was a brief silence between the two friends, as they were sitting in the floor side by side from each other until Ryan look at Malia again and spoke up, "You know, it's been a little while since there's been any mission for us." Ryan said getting Mali's attention,"This base isn't even a base right now. It's more like a little hangout spot, though I'm not complaining, I like spending time with you guys."

"You're right... There hasn't been any use for us in quite a while..." Malia replied still panting for air, "But, I think I could get used to just being normal." She remarked playfully and Ryan smiled a little returning the smile, "This life of a soldier takes up too much of my time..." She said, " I'm so tired of all this stuff. Fight after fight after fight..." She said before she makes a small sigh, "I've been dreaming of working and living as a plain person, without the responsibilities... The loneliness... Of a soldier!"

Ryan let out a small laugh, "That makes two of us." He said and Malia chuckled, "What made you become a soldier?"

"My mother..." Malia answered, "Captain Orlia Farron." She said, "She kinda forced me into this." She said, "All my family are soldiers in the Gaia Empire."

"It must be hard to have family in the army." Ryan said and Malia gave him a nod.

Malia then stood up from the floor and look at Ryan, "Anyway, I see you later." She said before she walked toward the door of the gym.

"Hey, Malia..." Ryan said as he stood up and quickly took a step closer to Malia who quickly turned around to look at him, "I was wondering..." He began as his breath nearly caught in his throat and he decided to let the question slide from his mouth and get the initial awkwardness over with instead of drawing this situation out, "Would you... Would you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked as he rubs the back of his head, "In Dripping Drizzles?" He told her carefully as his eyes never look away from hers, "Just... You... and me..." He said, "As a date."

Malia watched Ryan for a few moments before exhaling in surprise and answering with a dumbfounded, "Oh... oh, uh..." She dumbfounds said as Ryan bit his lip, patiently allowing her to think of a response, "I... A date..." She nervously said but rather than questioned, her head bobbed a little but Ryan couldn't tell if it was a nod, "I guess that's sort of... Ummmm I don't know actually..." She nervously said while laughing quietly, "I mean, it can happen now, between the two of us... I mean, you... Can ask me on a date... Because the missions and stuff are down." She nervously said as she was fumbling between words, "So that means we can go out to dinner and just act like normal people that...?" She said but then she paused when Ryan pressed the palm of his hands against her shoulders and smiled genuinely at her.

"Is that a yes?" Ryan asked with excitement in his voice.

Malia watched Ryan for a few moments as his good mood easily rubbed off on her so she returned the smile and she then nodded, "Yeah..." She responded with her voice quiet but also beyond thrilled, "I... I will go with you." She said as her heart thudded faster.

Ryan smiled and his hand slipped from her shoulders, "Great. That's... Yeah, great..." He said, "I'll pick you up at 7, then?"

"7... 7 it is." Malia replied with a smile on her face.

Jacob conveniently came back into the gym at that moment to see both Malia and Ryan gazing adoringly into each other's eyes. Although he obviously knew what the intense eye meant, he couldn't say no to the idea of having a little bit of fun with the two, so he shaped his face into a look of confusion.

"What did I miss?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face as he walked toward them which causes both Malia and Ryan to pull away from each other.

They both said in unison, "Nothing!"

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Malia realized she probably looked like an idiot, simply staring at the male Terran, "Er, I should go... See you later." She said before she walked away to the gym door feeling proud of herself.

"Bye." Ryan whispered as he watched Malia leaving the gym.

* * *

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

It is currently night in a planet Koatov as the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky with its full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon a 6.601 million square feet headquarters where many races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, and the Humans or Terrans gathered. Meanwhile in one of the dormitories of the headquarter, Malia who is a female Burmecian, was standing in the front of the mirror fussing with her appearance. Malia is now wearing a button short-sleeved V-neck lapis sweater and tight ocean-blue jeans while her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Malia knew that Ryan found her beautiful no matter what but she liked dressing up for him anyway, she then took a deep breath and smiled, giddy and excited. Malia then heard the sliding door open, so she glanced over to see her female friend Kate who is a female anthro red-fox standing approximately at 5 feet and 7 inches tall with a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body-figure with green-eyes with white fur around her muzzle, front torso, and the tips of her tails, and she has a long auburn hair. Kate is wearing a red denim vest, underneath a black short sleeve low cut shirt that bares her midriff, blue jeans with a red belt and a pair of black-fingerless gloves entering the dormitory that they both share.

"Well..." Kate said as she then sat on the edge of one of the beds, "You look great tonight." She said with a smile on her face, "Are you going out with someone?" She asked as she crossed her legs while she was sitting on the edge of the bed still with a smile on her face.

"Ryan asked me out to go to the Dripping Drizzles with him." Malia quietly replied shortly as she was still fussing with her appearance in front of the mirror.

"So..." Kate said as she smirked at Malia, "After all these years, he finally asked you out on a date?" She said before she made a small chuckled, "Took him long enough."

"It's not a date!" Malia responded quickly as she turned around to face Kate who was still smirking at her, "We are going to hang out as friends." She said, but the tone of her voice and her nervous expression was anything but convincing.

"Let's break this down..." Kate said as she countered with a hint of condescension slipping into her voice as she was giving Malia a smirk, "He's picking you up for dinner and then you're going to spend the time with him under the moon's lights." She said still smirking at Malia, "In my book, that counts as a date."

"Well, it's not a date." Malia said as she insisted that it's not a date but her words sounded weak even to her.

Kate chuckled before she rolled her eyes, "When in the name of the Primals are you going to tell Ryan you like him?"

Malia's face broke out into a smile, "He's a good friend!" She quietly said, "I like Ryan a lot!" She said, "He's really a nice guy..." She said as she smiles, "He's a good partner, "He definitely takes me out of my comfort zone sometime."

Kate rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant!"

"Huh?" Malia said confusingly as she looks at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"I was asking if you really like Ryan!" Kate replied excitingly.

"What?!" Malia shouted as she flushes, "I don't like him that way!"

"Uh huh..." Kate mocked with a smirk on her face.

Malia gives an exasperated sigh, "I don't have time to pursue a relationship." She said in annoyance, "My work is too important to allow any distractions." She said with annoyance causing her friend Kate to chuckled.

Kate smiled in a prideful manner, "It's perfectly natural to have a crush or feelings for someone." She stated and Malia gives another exasperated sigh.

"Kate, I do not have feelings for Ryan!" Malia replied, "I swear, I have zero interest in him."

"I may not be smart in icky subjects like science, but I do know when someone's crushing on someone else!" Kate said with a smirk on her face, "When are you going to admit that you fancy him?"

"I don't like him, Kate..." Malia replied, "Not like that."

"Malia is in love with Ryan..." Kate mocked still with a smirk on her face, "Malia and Ryan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang and Malia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ryan obviously likes you!" She said still smiling, "You should give him a chance!"

"I don't like giving people chances..." Malia replies as she crossed her arms on her chest, "Besides, I really don't need anyone at the moment, okay?"

"That can't be true..." Kate said still with a smirk on her face, "You seem like you need someone." She said and Malia gave an irritable sigh.

"I don't need anyone. Like I said before, I'm fine with just being single!" Malia replied, "Besides, it's not like I'm completely alone in my life! I have you, Ralph, and the others." She said and she waves a hand vaguely, "In any case, there's no room in my life for love."

"Why?" Kate asked as she looks at Malia with a curious expression.

"Because... Relationship between people always leads to disaster..." Malia replied, "Two: He is a human, and I am a single mother with issues, lots of issues..." She said, "And three: If my enemies ever found out I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me through him." She said before she sat on a chair, "Besides... He is a human and I am a Burmecian, so it will never work between us."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything..." Kate quietly replied, "The difference between species has never stopped anyone to have a relationship, so what's the problem with that?" She said and Malia was too shocked to respond at first.

Malia sighed, "It, it's not right..." She said but the words sounded weak even for her.

"Just admit you have a feeling for him!" Kate said with a smirk on her face, "It's not embarrassing. A lot of girls have a crush on him."

"Yeah..." Malia said looking away, "But not me."

"You are lying so hard." Kate teased with a smirk on her face and Malia groaned, already tired of this discussion.

"I do not have a passionate love for Ryan!" Malia said still trying to keep her cool, "I can't believe you actually believe this."

Kate shook her head still with a smile on her face, "I can't believe you're still denying it."

"I'm not denying anything!" Malia retorted, "'Ryan and I are just friends, I feel about him the same way I do about all of you..." She said as she sat up straight in the seat before she crossed her arms on her chest and then she crossed her legs, "Plus, you know how I feel about relationships and romance..." She said, "They're pointless and not worth my time, or the aggravation that comes with them."

Kate chuckled, "Who do you think you're kidding?" She asked, "Seriously, you can't hide it from us, we can see right through that marble façade of yours..." She said, "And even if we wouldn't know you so well, you're pretty damn obvious if you asked me."

Malia swallowed, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's the way you look at him." Kate explained, "Like he's some god sent down from the heavens, the embodiment of perfection..." She said and then chuckled when she saw Malia's alarmed expression, "Just admit that you like him." She teased making Malia to flush, "And he likes you too."

"No way!" Malia shouted back still feeling the flush, "There isn't any way what your saying is true."

"I'm telling you, he does.'" Kate teased still with a smirk on her face, "And, I know it."

"How could you know what he is thinking? You're not psychic." Malia asked, "Are you?" She asked, a little panicked.

"I don't have to be. I can read between the lines..." Kate replied, "Ryan is always ditching those girls he goes on dates with..." She said, "So that he can rush to be with you." She said and Malia was in shock to respond again.

Malia stared blankly at Kate with wide-eyed confusion, her eyes burned but she couldn't quite bring herself to close them. She searched for something to say, but all of the eloquent words her brain usually contained seemed to slip away from her. Malia then finally blinked as Kate began to guffaw at her lack of articulation and slowly came back to herself a little. Malia snapped out of her trance and her eyes narrowed as she wrinkled her nose as she tried to think of a good retort for such an obvious joke as it seemed as if Kate was just trying to make fun of her.

"How would I know if I had feeling for him?" Malia asked.

"Do you get a tickling feeling in your stomach when you see him?" Kate asked.

"Kinda..." Malia answered back but unsure.

"Do you care about him?" Kate asked again.

Malia hesitated for while before answered, "Yes..." She murmured as she looks at Kate.

Kate's eyes widened and her smile spread across her face, "I can't believe you finally have feeling for someone!"

Malia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." She said in annoyance, "What do I do?"

"I think you should tell him. He seems to really like you." Kate said with excitement in her voice, "Who knows, maybe he'll end up being your boyfriend and future husband?"

"Don't push it, Kate." Malia sneered and Kate chuckled, "In any case..." She said, "It's best that my feelings for him remain anonymous."

Kate was about to reply when just then there was a knock at the door, and Malia's stomach flipped as she quickly raked her fingers through her locks, trying to tame them a little. Kate stood up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"Just a minute." Kate said as she walked toward the door before she peered through the peephole and see Ryan standing there wearing a nice blue button up shirt and a black jean with his brown-worker boots.

Kate then pressed a button and a green light flashed on the device with a clicking noise as the door slides away.

"Hi, Ryan!" Kate said as she smiles and then gave Ryan a hug.

"Hi, Kate!" Ryan replied, "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" Kate agreed.

"I'm here to pick up Malia." Ryan said.

Just then Malia walked in wearing her button short-sleeved V-neck lapis sweater and tight ocean-blue jeans while her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Wow, you look great!" Ryan complimented with a smile on his face.

"Thank, you." Malia said as she blushed.

"Where are you two going?" Kate wondered with a smile on her face.

"I'm taking Malia out to dinner!" Ryan said with a smile, "To Dripping Drizzles."

"How lovely!" Kate commented.

"Thanks!" Ryan replied before he extended his arm towards Malia which she happily took as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Go on now show my friend a good time." Kate said and Ryan nodded.

Then both Malia and Ryan walked away while Kate shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Malia and Ryan strolled out of the building and down to the walkways of the headquarter heading toward the restaurant area of the headquarter. Malia looks around and see that all around her people from different races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, Humans, and Terrans were still walking around. The headquarters weren't quite as busy as they would be during the day, but there were still people roaming around. It was a nice night, despite the slightly chilly temperature of the crisp evening.

Malia felt grateful for this, she just wanted to spend some time alone with Ryan outside of missions, she could not control her smile. They walked on in companionable silence for a while before they finally arrive at the restaurant named Dripping Drizzles that it is a two-floor restaurant which prepares and serves food and drinks to customers. This is one of many places that many members of the Gaia Empire go after missions to eat and drink. Both Ryan and Malia walked into the restaurant and once inside, Malia looked around the restaurant, it was a glamorous place with two floors with chandeliers and paintings. They walked up to the front desk to see an Asari barely paying attention to anyone that walked in or out, so Ryan approached her.

"Excuse me miss, table for two, please." Ryan casually said.

The Asari then looked up and saw Ryan and began checking him out and then said, "Certainly, sir, follow me." She said before she stood up and walked.

Both Ryan and Malia follow the Asari to the second floor and were led out to a balcony table. Then the Asari waiter pulled out their seats for them which they both sat on each side of the table.

"Here are your menus..." The Asari said with a smile on her face, "Just signal when you two are ready and one of the waitresses will take your orders." She said with a smiled before she walked away.

Malia looked around the restaurant nervously, the atmosphere quiet and exceedingly romantic with dim lights, red tablecloths, and chairs. Her eyes fell on her date, Ryan, who sat across from her with his hair slicked back, comfortably wearing a nice blue button up shirt with wearing a nice blue button-up shirt. Meanwhile, she is wearing a button short-sleeved V-neck lapis sweater and tight ocean-blue jeans while her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Malia!" Ryan said getting her attention, "You've been oddly quiet..." He said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Malia replied as she gave him a smile.

Ryan watched her closely, assessing her, but he knew that she wasn't alright, and it was almost as if she knew that he didn't believe her.

"You're many things, Malia..." Ryan replied, "But you're a bad liar." He said as he smiled at her.

Malia chuckled slightly, "That's obvious, huh?"

Ryan took her hand and looks at her, "Very." He spoke softly and Malia's hands were warm and comforting for him.

Malia knew that she would have to tell him the truth, and this was his way of showing her that he wanted her to be open about how she is feeling while Ryan was following her eyes carefully.

"We're friends, right? You trust me right?" Ryan stated with steel in his voice while still holding Malia's hand with his while she remained silent, "How many times have we fought back to back?"

"I..." Malia began before she paused hesitantly, "I just..." She said as their eyes met for a moment, before she turned away with a defeated sigh, "All of this..." She replied hastily as she pointed both herself and him, "I've never been on a date before." She said before she gulped, "So, I'm just a bit nervous about this."

Ryan chuckled, "That's normal for your first time." He said calming Malia for a little while.

"Have you ever even been on a date before?" Malia asked and Ryan pursed his lips for a moment, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, I have dated other girls before..." Ryan replied before he swallows a little, "But honestly not often." He said and Malia chuckled a little.

"So, uhhh..." Malia fumbled with her words for a moment as she looked almost straight down, "Can I ask you something?" She asked, "Which I hope it does not offend you." She said, and Ryan gave her a nod.

"Shoot." Ryan answered the question.

"Why are you still single?" Malia asked and Ryan swallows a little, not really wanting to talk to her about my love life or lack thereof, "I mean, you're smart, sweet, and handsome." She said and Ryan looks at her, "To top it all off, you seem to be as good looking on the inside as you are on the outside, so I just find it extremely hard to understand how it's possible that you're still single."

Ryan chuckled a little and rubs the back of his head, "Do you really think that?" He asked, and Malia gave him a nod, "The reason, I'm still single, it's because I've never found the right woman." He said and Malia chuckled a little.

Just then their eyes darted away from each other when a female Clavat waitress wearing a white button-down blouse and black pants stood before them with her hair cascading down her shoulders in brown waves. Clavats are very similar to earth humans, but the only difference between them is that clavats have pointy, elf-like ears.

"Are you two ready to order?" The female Clavat waitress asked.

"I will have a plain hamburger..." Ryan said before he looks at Malia, "What about you?"

"Um... I will have a bacon and cheeseburger." Malia said as she looks at the waitress.

The waitress nodded before she walked away with the menus.


	4. Chapter 4

The female waitress nodded before she walked away with the menus leaving both Malia and Ryan alone in the table, creating an awkward silence between them, but after a while, Ryan spoke up.

"So, um…" Ryan finally spoke up, "Did you raise your son alone?"

"Yes, I have raised my son Ralph alone..." Malia replied with a smile on her face, "Well, I got help from my friends, and my grandmother, but..." She said, "Most of the time I did it myself."

"Must be difficult for you to raise him." Ryan said as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"Well, raising a child is an awful lot of work..." Malia replied, "I had to play the role of his mother and father to raise him." She said, "I know at first I thought he was a mistake, but when I look at him, he's a blessing." She said before she leaned forward with her elbows on the table, "And honestly, I'm not regretting to having him as my son..." She said with a smile on her face, "I'm happy that I had a wonderful son."

"You are really a strong mother, being able to handle both work and home." Ryan said with a smirk on his face, "You're really a smart, tough, talented, and incredible girl in the universe!" He said making Malia to blushed slightly and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Should, I feel complimented?" Malia asked as she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes! You're that good." Ryan replied as he gave Malia a smile making Malia to blushes and smiles slightly in embarrassed.

"You really think so?" Malia asked and Ryan gave her a nod, "Thank you for the compliment." She said as she wasn't looking at him.

"Who is Ralph's father?" Ryan asked and Malia looks at him nervously.

Malia froze as she literally stopped breathing for about ten seconds as she stared at Ryan with a shock on her face while a dozen thoughts ran through her head. Then, Malia looked around to make sure no one could hear them and started to speak very softly.

"It is a..." Malia whispering hesitantly, "A difficult subject to discuss."

"Why?" Ryan asked now curious.

"I..." Malia said as she rubs the back of her head while she was a little nervous, "I... I was... I was raped by members of the Imperium of Man." She said as her voice was expressionless, but her hesitation let on her apprehension to share such a personal story while Ryan was in shock, "I was captured during the war, and they tortured me and abused me."

"Oh... I'm..." Ryan said as he was shock by her unexpectedly traumatic story, "I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her in the eyes, "You have no idea how terribly sorry I am." He said before he stayed in silent as he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how to fix it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." Malia replied as she smiled at him, "What happened to me back then is not your fault."

"So, Ralph is half human and half Burmecian?" Ryan asked.

Malia give Ryan a nod, "He looks full Burmecian, but he's half human in blood."

"He knows about this?" Ryan asked and Malia shakes her head slightly.

"He doesn't know anything about this..." Malia said, "For him, his father died during the war." She said, "The only ones who know about this are my friends, my mother, and my grandmother."

"Are you going to tell him?" Ryan asked

Malia took a deep breath before saying, "I... I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Malia, he deserves to know." Ryan said as he took her hand with his.

"I know he deserves to know, which is why I'm going to tell him when I'm ready." Malia replied.

"And when will that be exactly?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Malia said as she looks away.

"You better know, Malia..." Ryan said, "What if he finds out and –"

Malia's eyes widen in fear, "A... Are you planning on telling him?"

"No! Of course not. I promised you that I won't say anything. But that doesn't mean he can't find out about it through some other way." Ryan said, "He's going to figure out about his origin eventually."

"I know, I know. But I just..." Malia said, "I want to keep it to myself first."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ryan asked, "How is he going to react it –"

"I know how he's going to react..." Malia replied, "You don't need to tell me!"

"Okay... I'm sorry." Arizona soothes, patting her hand, "I understand."

Malia gave Ryan a smile before the waitress appears with their foods. The waitress places their foods down to the table before she walks away. Malia began quietly eating her bacon and cheeseburger, and Ryan does the same with his plain hamburger. While they were eating Malia looked at Ryan and saw how much he had changed over the years. Ryan then looked at her and gave her a smile. After a few minutes, both were done eating, Ryan paid for their foods and then they both walked out of the restaurant with Malia's arm wrapped around his. They walked for a while making small talk until they finally arrived at Malia's dormitory, so they turned to faces each other.

Malia chuckled, "I really enjoyed our date tonight."

"Me too." Ryan replied.

"See you tomorrow?" Malia asked.

"Sure. Bye, Malia." Ryan said as he waved his hand before he walks away.

Malia smile before she turned around to face the door of her dormitory, and then she swiped her key-card through the card-reader and a green light flashed on the device with a clicking noise. The door slides away and Malia walked inside to the dormitory before the door slide shut itself and the card-reader green light turned red.

##########

**The End.**


End file.
